Their Circumstances
by geekyficwriter
Summary: <html><head></head>Armin has always been competitive with his grades. Now in high school another student, Eren Jaeger gets in the way of him being number 1. Now forced to spend two weeks with his rival because of a stupid fight, Armin and Eren figure out there is more than meets the eye. High School AU loosely based off of kare kano</html>


Admin: Decided to write this head canon of mine. This is like a 3-4 chap fic.

POV: Armin

"Wow look at him, isn't he great?" An anonymous girl with pigtails says to her friends as the huddle into a circle to talk.

"Yes, not to mention he is so smart and cute~!" One of her friends adds on.

"I wish I could date him."

"Ehhh, you too. Man the whole school is my love rival."

"Well who can help it, Armin Arlert is the perfect man of the school. He has good grades, he's such a nice person, and on top of that he is the student council president."

"Ehh, what are you guys talking about over here?"

"Armin Arlert the school's most perfect man!"

"Nah, Eren Jaeger is. He is tan, taller than Armin, manlier for sure, and is smart."

"Well that's in your opinion. I like cute guys, I mean don't get me wrong he's hot, but he's a bit too much."

"Whatever, between him and Armin I think we all can agree no other guys have a chance at the girls at this school."

"Mmmhmm."

* * *

><p>Hi, I'm Armin Arlert age sixteen, class rank co-one and currently student council president .What you just heard earlier is typical conversation I hear everyday. Not a day goes by where I'm not adored. Don't get me wrong I'm not all big on my image, I'm just doing what I what I like seems to attract some girls to me. Heck every now and then I get a love confession.<p>

I don't know how it started, but ever since high school started things were great. I was the top of all the classes, and everyone seemed to like me. I was never bullied, and if I was I made it a point to get them in trouble by the teachers. But recently my perfect life has come to an end, and it's all thanks to Eren Jaeger. In recent events he transferred here because of family issues. And now he and I share the spot of top student.

Gosh I hate him with all my heart!

He came into my life like a storm, and now he continues to rain on my parade. Him being my vice-president doesn't help the cause at all. Everywhere I go I hear conversations about how smart he is. I'm smart too, but people seem to forget me...

Not only that, but when I am going over Agenda during homeroom he is always distracting everyone with his charms. People like him could go die in hell. However, the thing I hate the most about him is his personality! He is always living in the moment with no care for the future. It's amazing how he is able to keep up with me in academics, and I'm nothing compared to him in P.E.

Anyways, now I'm currently sitting in my desk writing down notes as the teacher lectures. Adjusting my trusty reading glasses, I try to rid my thoughts of anything not on education. However this proved to be hard when you have your rival on your mind. Letting out a tired sigh, I turned my head to the left to observe the scenery outside in hopes to clam my mind of my thoughts.

Yet again however, it worked to no avail. As many thoughts started to once more swam throughout my head, I allowed them to be knowing that I was a servant to them. Bringing my index finger I pushed my glasses up once more per habit, and waited until the bell rang. When it finally did, I slowly began to pack my bag however a card seemed to slip out of my bag.

Sighing in annoyance, I already knew what it was; a love confession. I hated this part of the day the most, I didn't like making girls cry it made me feel like a jerk. But then again I never had held any interest in anyone but fictional characters. Taking a second to adjust my my clothing, I pack my bag, grab my books, and head to the confession area.

Getting closer and closer to my destination I can now see the girl. It was no other than Annie Leonhardt, one of the toughest girls in the school. My heart immediately begins to race knowing if I don't say the right thing she would kick my ass. Now standing on the roof top we remained three feet away from each other. I look at her nervously wondering if eye contact was even an option at this point.

Bundling up my pride together, I present the letter she had given me. "You called me here?" I asked as sweetly as possible hiding my nerves behind a smile.

"Yes..." She timidly replies back which catches me a bit off guard. However, still playing the clueless guy card I wait until she herself tells me. It is better to say things out loud than keep them all in you know.

"Is there something you needed help with? I'm afraid if it's about fighting club I can't help. I'm a bit weak on the physical spectrum."

"N-No it's not that... I just you lead good."

"W-Why thank you very much, I try so our class can be successful. Well if that's all you need me for, excuse me I have cleaning duties to attend to."

"Okay can you stop doing that? We both know you're not dumb and you know why I called you up here for."

"Well I'm advised never to assume, so I would rather y-you tell me. You know just so I know." Here is comes...

"Go out with me..." She deadpans looking away with a blush.

"I'm sorry, but I'm already going out with someone." I lie through my teeth feeling a bead of sweat run down the side of my face.

"T-that's impossible, the whole school knows you're single because you don't have the balls to accept anyone's confessions. Hell even the guys who asked you out are waiting for you to come out."

"W-whoa, umm well...I am dating someone you see. Their name is 'student council and grades'."

"So basically you are saying you're dedicated to those rather than having a real person."

"Yes, I would like to focus on the important things."

"Tch, watch one day someone is going to put you in your place."

"S-sure..."

"You can go now, I'm sure your precious student council is missing your ass."

"Yes, I'm sorry about this...Bye!" I yell rushing down the stairs holding my bag close to my chest hoping I wasn't too late for whatever I had to down the stairs I pass a figure who I couldn't quiet identify, however they were really close to me,as if in that moment our fates crossed like in those movies where everything slows down.

"You better slow down president, you're setting off a bad example." I hear the person say stopping me in mad dash.

"W-Who are you to tell me what to-...Eren!"

"Yeah, you know you really should be more careful we almost hit each other."

"Y-Yeah sorry about that, but I have a lot of things to do you know. And lots of things to study."

"Me too, you should just take a break okay. I wouldn't want you to tire yourself out.

"Oh thank you." I reply with a smile, but on the inside I was filled with pure hatred. Like he even really cared about me, I mean yeah you can be a nice guy,but to your rival that's a bit odd. But then again it was only me who took this rivalry so seriously.

"Where are you heading to in such a rush anyways?"

"The library."

"What a coincidence, me too. Want to go together?" Eren states back to me with a smug grin on his face. Pushing past my hatred for him, I thought of this as a way to get closer to my enemy;so I allowed it. Walking down the hall with him right next to me, made things a bit awkward. Many eyes were on us, and while Eren was getting high fives, I was getting shy hellos.

I so desperately couldn't wait until I had to leave so I could study in peace. Taking a few more steps we existed the hall way and sat on a table in the center on the library. Starting to unpack, I take out my glasses and glance over to Eren who is just staring at me. Ignoring his stare, I successfully took everything out and placed my glasses on. With that I went to work scribbling down as many things I could, and even quizzing myself.

It didn't take me long before I remembered I had some paper work to do. Switching gears, I took out the student council proposals and started to write down the necessary information. Every now and then I would glance up at Eren who was just staring at me. Feeling as though his stare was causing my pace to be slow, I stopped my writing and stared at him directly in the eyes.

"Why aren't you doing any work?" I asked trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Don't have to do anything."

"But exams are tomorrow, and not to mention the cultural festival is coming soon. You really should do your job."

"Calm down prez, I'll make sure to have everything done. And I reviewed when you weren't looking so I'm prepared. I just wanted to bond with out antisocial president." Eren said with a cocky tone that only angers me more.

"I cannot calm down, I am the president I must handle everything and over see everyone."

"It's cute how you try so hard."

"N-No it's not...I-It's just natural. School is actually a great place with many things to learn about."

"You learning is okay, but you're a nerd so I guess it's ever try doing sports?"

Just by that I knew I had to leave. He obviously was humoring me, and trying to get under my skin. I had to leave, and so I did. Going home at the same time as usual, I started to study once more trying to forget about the world as I did so.

* * *

><p>-Few Days after exams-<p>

Today was the day. Today was the day that I would see if I finally beat Eren. I prayed and hoped for so long that my score would be better than his. I lost hours of sleep just to beat him,because my perfect academic reputation was on the line. It was the only thing I had to my name at this school since I can't excel at sports. Nervously I walked to the school rank board where scores were being posted.

Groups of students much like me huddled around it eager to know their rank. Feeling my heart pound and my breathing getting faster, I tried to calm myself for the moment of truth. Each step I took seemed to echo around as I got closer. My eagerness was going to be the end of me, but I needed to be the example for the students so I didn't rush or push anyone out of the way. Waiting for the flood of people to part their was, I gripped the books within my hands taking a moment to mentally prepare myself.

As my feet took their final steps and stopped me to the top ten of the list, opened my eyes and tilted my head up to see.

**1. Armin Arlert 500**

**1. Eren Jaeger 500**

After seeing the results, I could feel something inside me snap. I ignored the congratulations everyone was giving me because they didn't matter. All that mattered was I still wasn't able to beat him. I tried so hard, and he did nothing to prepare. I felt dead on the inside, the life I felt in seeing my rank was gone and I was nothing but a number. I wasn't special anymore...I wasn't anyone anymore all thanks to that damn Eren. Damn him for having everything while I have nothing! Damn him for being as smart as me beating the jock stereotype.

Damn him!

Damn him!

The words repeated in my head numerous times. I couldn't get myself to stop. Walking slowly down the hall way I tried to hide my feelings, but it seemed that everyone around me could feel my aura. Great not only did I not beat him, but my position as a capable president is no good either.

"What else could go wrong?" I whisper looking down to the books in my hand for comfort. Running my fingers across the cover of my favorite one I allowed a smile to grace my face once more reminding me there was always the fictional world. In those moments when I looked at that book, I seemed calm and my anger was fading. But being me nothing could come so easily.

Within seconds my book was slapped out of my hands and to the ground. I gasped in disbelief watching as the books opened themselves folding over as they fell pages first. For a moment I mourned over my books and tried my best to keep them from folding. But then I remembered I was student council president, and I would punish whoever did this to me.

Looking up I saw no other than Eren Jaeger smirking and laughing along with his friends.

"Looks like we got the same score, shame I was totally going to beat you." He says with a sigh.

"You jerk! How could you knock down my books like that? Meet with me in the council room now!"

"What if I don't want to? You can't drag me there you're too weak."

"W-Weak!?" I exclaimed stepping back as one of my hands caressed my cheek as my facial expression grew more hostile. "GO TO THE ROOM NOW!"

"Not going to. Move prez." Eren pushes me without another thought sending me to the ground. And in that moment I knew I was able to fight since Eren initiated the fight. Getting up off the ground I threw my shoe at the back of his head.

"Fight me Jaeger!" I yelled letting everyone know what was about to happen. Slowly he turned around with an angry yet calm face telling his friends that he got this. Coming up to me, he punched me in the stomach without a second thought.

I soon felt the air get sucked out of me. Coughing as gasping for air, I tried to sent another punch but nothing happened. He just kept punching me until I went to the ground, and once on the ground he started to kick me. Getting fed up with being treated this way, I latched onto his leg lifting up his pant leg and biting as hard as I could. Soon enough he stopped his kicking to nurse the bite.

Taking this opportunity, I got up and started to send punches at his face as well though they weren't as hard as his. In my fighting frenzy I completely forgot who I was, everything was blank. The screams of girls around were muted and the sounds of the crowd yelling fight were muffled by my rage. As our fight continued, the teachers eventually broke us up and escorted us to the office where we would meet our punishment.

* * *

><p>"I am surprised two model students would conduct yourselves in such a manner! I'm outraged. You two are to clean the second floor classrooms together for two weeks!Since you, Jaeger, were the one to start the fight you aren't allowed to play football. As for you Arlert, I can't do much but suspend your library privileges for two weeks. Now you are to start your duties today, and treat each other's wounds. Dismissed."<p> 


End file.
